Complicated
by Aromalf
Summary: AMUTO. Not really good at summarys sorry. I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Two Jobs

AUTHORS NOTE!!!

Delandi: DON'T KILL ME!

Amu: How could you start a story without finishing the other one?

Delandi: Sorry! Motor Babe gave me an idea!

Go check Motor Babe out by Anzprid3x3, It's my fave Amuto story. I'm not giving up on Stupid Cupid! I promise!

Ikuto: -reads Motor babe- I like it too.

Amu: -reads motor babe- -slaps Ikuto-

Delandi: You'll like this story too Ikuto.

Ikuto: Why?

Delandi: It's rated M.

Ikuto: Does that mean…?

Delandi: -sigh- Maybe.

Ikuto: YESH!!!

Amu: NO!!!!

**By the way Amu's a Junior in high school and Ikuto's a Senior. **

**IKUTO'S POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I heard something.

Was it singing?

I decided to follow it.

Now I was close enough to hear what she was singing.

"_I ain't trying fuck ya man,_

_Everybody knows he's my numba one fan!_

_I done been there, done that bitch and_

_You wanna get mad bitch I don't give a damn!"_

I heard her sing. I turned the corner to see a girl with strawberry pink hair wearing **short** denim shorts and a black tube top with off shoulder short sleeves with black and white converse.

She was hot.

**AMU'S POV**

"Ow. Watch where your going." I said opening my eyes to a midnight blue eyed and haired guy offering me a hand.

I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Sorry, I'm Ikuto." Ikuto apologized he face expressionless though.

"Amu." I said. All I knew about Ikuto is that he was _fine._

I just walked by him out the front doors of the school to go get a newspaper to go job hunting.

"Amu! This looks good." Su says pointing a job as a chef.

"No. I'm looking for a more simple job." I said flipping the page.

Then I found something. _A female model for a new magazine. No experience needed just need to be HOT! Only need to come in two days a week._

"This could work and the interviews are in three days." I said to myself.

-Three days later-

I hit my alarm clock and looked at the time. Seven a.m.

I dragged myself out of knowing I would have to look my best today.

I went to the bathroom to straighten my hair. I put on blood red tank top that showed the tattoo of a black heart on my left breast and a black mini skirt. I slipped on my black flip flops and put on my black chocker for a final touch.

I got into my light blue 911 Porsche and drove to a huge building with a little sign on the door that said "Auditions Today".

There was about one hundred fifty people there. Some were pretty and others not so much. I guess all the gorgeous people already have jobs.

Once I picked a number I sat down listening to my I-pod.

"ONE HUNDRED FORTY NINE!" Someone screeched as I took out my headphones and walked into the room.

There were three people behind a desk when I got into the room.

A hot dude with brown messy hair, a very short girl who had brown hair with red highlights and another hot guy with longer blond hair.

"I'm Josh, she's Tiffany and he's Aaron." The brown haired one told me.

"And you are?" Josh asked.

"Hinamori Amu." I said.

"Nice tattoo." Aaron said smiling.

Are all guys in this world pervs? "Thanks." I said.

"We'll need you to put this on." Tiffany said giving me a small bag.

"Whatever." I said walking to the changing room.

I came out wearing a yellow tube top bikini with a yellow bottom that was connected on the sides with rings.

I spun around slowly showing them every angle.

"That tattoo looks great!" Tiffany whispered.

"Amu?" Josh asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You got the job and the bikini." He said smirking.

"Kool." I said walking back into the changing room.

"Come in next Tuesday." Josh said as I was leaving.

I decided to stop at starlight café on my way home.

As I was drinking my strawberry banana smoothie I heard someone getting angry on the phone so I decided to listen in.

"You can't just quit!" The angry man yelled.

"But…" He said closing the phone.

"Great! Now I have to find a new mechanic by tomorrow!" He yelled.

I walked over to the table.

"Having mechanic problems?" I asked.

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop little girl." He said.

"Shut the fuck up. Do you want me to help you or not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What can you do for me?" He asked in a nicer tone.

"I can find you a mechanic." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

I pointed to me.

"Like you know a thing about cars." He said walking to his car.

I watched him try to get his car started obviously not succeeding.

"Dammit!" He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked like a little girl.

"If your such a genius fix my car." He said popping the hood.

"Okay." I said.

-A few minutes later-

"Done." I said wiping the oil on my skirt.

He got in his car and started it.

"Your good. Come here tomorrow at seven." He said giving me a piece of paper. "My names John by the way." He said before driving off.

I went back inside leaving the exact change on the table then getting in my car to go home.

I went straight to bed knowing I would have to wake up early tomorrow.

-morning-

Ugh. Six a.m.

I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail letting my side bangs down. Putting on a blue baby tee and jeans with a pair if checkered converse.

I grabbed a three granola bars and got into my car eating the second one.

"Amu! Your early! I thought you'd be at least an hour late!" John said.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Come on let me show you the garage." He said holding his arm.

Then I heard an engine. It wasn't like a car engine though…was it a motorcycle?

"Okay this is the garage." He said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you'll be working on motorcycles and cars, you think you can handle that?" John asked.

"Whatever." I said.

"This is your assistant, Rick." John said pointing to a shirtless guy with bronze hair who had a six pack.

"Hey." Rick said.

"Hey. I'm Amu." I said.

"Now I'll introduce you to the person you'll spend most of your time working for." John said.

"Ikuto! Come here I have someone to show you!" John called.

Ikuto?

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Why is Amu looking at other guys?**

**Delandi: You'll see.**

**Ikuto: Ummmmm…**

**Amu: Review!**

**Delandi: Chihuahuas are amazing! **


	2. Pervertness

Ikuto walked over in a black and midnight blue motorcycle outfit.

I **so** didn't want him to see me so I crouched down behind the car.

"Got a problem with Ikuto?" Rick asked crouching next to me.

"Lets just say were not the best of friends." I said.

"What do you want John?" Ikuto asked.

"Well I have to tell you, Danny quit." John said.

"Where are we going to find another mechanic?" Ikuto asked worried.

"Well I had one I just don't know where they went." John said looking around.

I stood up. "Right here." I said.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I knew that strawberry pink hair anywhere. It couldn't be, could it?

"This Hinamori Amu." John said motioning to Amu.

"Hey Ikuto." She said.

"Never imagined _you_ of all people would be a mechanic." I said with a small smile.

"Whatever." She said rolling her golden eyes.

She started to work on the midnight blue Ferrari.

Her butt was in my face and it was fine! I got an idea. I pinched her ass.

"Eep!" She squealed.

I chuckled.

"Perv." She said.

"You know you liked it." I teased.

"Such a perv." She said.

"Ikuto! Come here for a second!" John shouted. I gave her ass another squeeze as I walked into Johns office.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Isn't Amu _hot?_" John asked.

Duh she was hot! "I guess." I said.

"I'm gonna go ask her out." John said.

Hell no. "Don't even try." I said sternly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Your 24. You probably scared her off and that bald spot on the back of your head has gotten bigger." I said. I lied about the last one but there was no way I was going to let him ask Amu out.

"Oh." He said covering the back of his head.

**AMU'S POV**

I decided to listen in on Ikuto's and John's conversation.

-few minutes later-

Why did Ikuto not want me to date John? Not like I would anyway.

I continued working on the car when Rick approached me.

"A-Are you like Ikuto's Ex?" Rick asked looking at the ground.

"No! What would make you think that?" I asked waving my arms franticly.

"It's just the way he acts around you…" He said.

Ikuto acted different around me? "Oh." I said.

-three hours later-

"See you guys later." I said.

Rick hugged me goodbye as I heard Ikuto growl.

"Before you leave is that Porsche yours?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How'd you get your hands on it?" He asked.

"Parents both died and I got half of their money." I said shrugging.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said looking truly sad.

"It's fine, really." I said leaving.

-in Amu's room-

"Amu! Work was fun!" Ran exclaimed.

"Glad you had fun." I said falling on my bed.

"Amu didn't have fun desu?" Su asked.

"Not really." I said.

"I'm going to sleep." I said getting into a baby blue night gown.

Then I heard a crash on the roof.

"Ran?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ran said as we did a character change.

I flew to the roof to see a blue cat man on the roof.

Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked turning around.

I was dumbstruck by his revealed chest.

It was…so…dazzling.

I mentally slapped myself.

He saw what I was staring at.

He smirked and said "You want it."

I blushed and turned away. "So do not!" I said.**(A/N when there's no "" it's thoughts.)**

But I did want it…

Do not!

Stop lying.

I'm not!

Keep telling yourself that.

He chuckled.

"Nice breasts." He said jumping away.

I looked down to see that my night gown was completely see through and I wasn't wearing a bra.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry it's so short! I'll make it up to you I promise!**

**Ikuto: You better…**

**Delandi: I let you see her breasts and I get that?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: -smile-**

**Amu: Delandi I hate you.**

**Delandi: Of course you do!**

**Kukai: Yo.**

**Delandi: -sighs and faints-**

**Ikuto: Dude, you **_**need**_** to do that more often.**

**Amu: Seriously.**

**Kukai: Okay. Review!**


	3. Photo Shot

**AMU'S POV**

I went back inside blushing furiously but when I hit my bed I fell asleep immediately.

"Wake up Amu!!!" Ran shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"It's your first day of modeling." Miki said sketching something.

"Oh right!" I said getting out of bed putting on a little black strapless dress and some black heels.

I rush downstairs and get in my car.

When I was at a stop light there was some dude holding a sign that said "I WILL FUCK FOR MONEY".

"Hey I'll fuck you for free." The dude said.

I threw an water bottle at his head.

"I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it." I said turning the corner to the magazine building.

I stepped out of my car and into the place when I heard a few wolf whistles.

"Amu!" Josh said.

"Josh." I said.

"Go upstairs and go into the fourth door on the right." Josh directed.

I followed his directions and when I walked in someone attacked me in blush.

"What the hell?" I asked coughing.

"I'm Kelli your make up artist!" Kelli said.

"Oh." I said.

"Aaron was right you do look amazing! That means I don't have to do much!" Kelli said applying some glitter to my eye lids.

"Finished!" Kelli said.

"Now go down three doors on the left for hair." Kelli said as I did as I was told.

"Hey I'm Greg." Greg said. He was obviously very gay.

"I'm Amu." I said sitting down in a hair chair. **(Omg that rhymed!)**

"So how's it going?" Greg asked as he plugged in a curling iron.

"I'm okay you?" I asked.

"I'm Fantabulos! I just graduated from hair school and got this fantabulos job!" Greg said putting my hair in pigtails.

"That's great!" I said.

"Are you single?" He asked now curling the pig tails.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Really? I thought a girl like you would have the guys all over you." He said.

"Yeah they are all over me but there just sex addicts." I said.

He laughed at this and put a candy cane colored head band in my hair.

"Well were done now. I cant wait to see you later!" Greg said giving me a hug.

"You too." I said.

"Oh yeah just go to the door across this for dressing." He said.

"Thanks." I said closing the door and going into dressing.

"I'm Dominique you can undress over there." Dominique said pointing to a door.

I come out a few minutes with only a skin colored biking on.

"Okay now were going to cover your body in chocolate!" She said spreading chocolate over my body while someone else put different candies on the parts that were covered in chocolate.

"Your ready!" She said.

"Now you can go to the photo shot!" She said.

"It's really big at the end of the hall way you cant miss it." She said.

I walked down the hall way to a huge photo shot there was a green screen and a pool that looked like it was made out of marshmallows and it was filled with chocolate. There was a pool chair in it that looked like blue taffy.

"I'm Zack and your photographer." Zack said handing me a lollipop.

"Just sit in the chair and look sexy." Zack said smiling.

I went and relaxed in the chair.

He started taking pictures and I sexily licked the lollipop he gave me.

"Perfection!" He said.

He took a few more pictures and shouted finished.

I got all the chocolate off, got dressed and gave Greg his headband back.

"Amu, you were great!" Aaron said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Want me to buy you lunch?" Aaron asked.

"No I have something to do." I said getting into my car driving off leaving him standing there dumbfounded in the parking lot.

I overheard John talking to Ikuto about a race in a few towns over. It was in a hour and a half. I think I might surprise Ikuto at his race.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Ikuto, this is going to be the hardest race you've had yet." John said.

Was he trying to freak me out?

"I can handle it." I said.

"This dude is fastest in the _country_." John said.

Now he was really trying to freak me out.

"So?" I said.

John was starting to say something as Rick pulled me off to the side.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Just so you know your sister tracked this race down." Rick said.

"Again? Wow she's like a stalker." I said.

"Seriously. Well it's tome for you to race. Good luck." Rick said.

I pulled on my helmet and got on my motorcycle.

We both got to the starting line.

"May the best man win. Oh that's me!" He said.

Coincided much.

"READY, SET, GO!" A man shouted and we took off.

He was always just a little ahead of me.

I was halfway through the third lap and he was ahead of me, that's when I saw her.

Amu.

Cheering me on.

I hit the gas pedal hard and sped across the finish line.

I took off my helmet and Amu ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You won!" Amu exclaimed.

Her face was lit up with joy.

"I guess so." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

There was some chocolate on her cheek and I was going to help her get it off.

"You really are a perv." She said wiping her cheek.

"And you love it." I said.

"Whatever you say." She said as we walked back to where John and Rick were.

"Amu!" Rick said.

"Rick!" She said hugging him.

I accidentally let a growl slip through my lips.

"You won!" John said.

"Told you." I said.

"We racked in a lot of money because of you." John said.

"Yep." I said.

"What made you just burst at the end?" He asked.

I smiled at Amu. "I wanted to get it over with and get on with more important things." I said.

"Oh." He said. He obviously had no idea what I was talking about.

Once Amu left I decided to have a little talk with Rick.

"Stay. Away. From. Amu." I commanded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Amu's mine." I said.

"She's whoever she wants to be and she made it pretty clear yesterday she didn't want you." Rick said leaving.

**AMU'S POV**

-Amu's house-

"Did you see how Ikuto reacted when he saw Amu desu?" Su asked.

"Yeah!" Ran said.

I listened to Su and Ran talk about Ikuto.

"Watch you sketching Miki?" I asked.

"Yoru." She said showing me a cat guardian chara.

"Who's guardian chara is that?" I asked.

"Ikuto's." She said.

"Oh." I said

I walked out my door just walking to central park.

"Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree K-I…" Ran was saying as I covered her mouth.

Once I got there I saw Rick sitting on a bench.

I started to walk over when Miki whispered in my ear "Yoru's here and so is Ikuto there in that tree over there." Miki said.

"Perfect." I said.

"Rick?" I asked running towards him.

"Amu?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just come here to unwind." He said looking up.

"Oh." I said sitting **right** next to him.

"What are you here for?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"I was thinking of you and my thoughts just led me here." I said. This was a lie but I was on a mission.

"You were thinking of… me?" He asked.

"All the time." I said.

"Oh…" He said.

I took my index finger and lifted his head so it was facing me.

He understood and he gently put his lips to mine.

To make Ikuto jealous there had to be more.

I put my arms around his arms and his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I gladly obliged.

Our tongues toyed for a bit then his lips moved to my neck.

He sucked on my neck causing me to let out a little moan.

This made Ikuto tick.

He jumped out of the tree and we stopped to look at him and stand.

"I…can explain." Rick said as Ikuto punched him in the face.

Ikuto stepped on his gut and took me in his arms and furiously pushed his lips against mine.

His lips were hungry.

When he asked for entrance and I didn't let him he forced his tongue through my lips.

His tongue roamed my mouth as looking for something and I did the same.

I broke the kiss gasping for air.

He started to run as I clutched on to his chest so I wouldn't fall.

Before I knew it I was in my room and Ikuto was gone.

"What have I done." I asked my self laying on my bed.

-Next morning-

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"It's Josh. We sent out the magazine and your on the cover!" Josh exclaimed.

"Really? That's kool." I said.

"If we sell a lot of magazines we'll have a special surprise for you!" He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said hanging up.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: See??? I made a longer one for you guys!**

**Ikuto: It's about time.**

**Delandi: Just shut up.**

**Amu: Finally some see's it my way!**

**Ikuto: Why's you kiss Rick Amu? WHY!?!?!?**

**Amu: I didn't mean too! Delandi wrote it!**

**Ikuto: Delandi…-growl-**

**Delandi: AHHHH!!!! -runs for dear life-**

**Ikuto: GET BACK HERE!!!**

**Delandi: AHHHH!!!! REVIEW!!! IS THAT A FUCKING COFFE CUP?!?!?!?**

**Ikuto: Yep!**


	4. Princess Ponys?

**IKUTO'S POV**

-Ikuto's House-

I put on a shirt and went downstairs to grab my mail.

Just a few letters from Utau and my monthly magazine.

There was a new model on the cover…she looked familiar…wait was that…AMU?!?!

Holy fcuking shit. She had no clothes on just chocolate and candy.

Oh she wont let me see her but she'll let the whole world see _this_.

Did she want rape-ists?

This is the most popular Magazine out there!

I needed to get my mind off this. I turned on the TV to see the news.

"Hey Jess did you see the new model on Heart Rider?" A news caster asked.

I flipped the channel to Opra.

"Free Heart Riders for everyone!" Opra exclaimed.

I turned off the TV.

I went back upstairs to get dressed and take a walk.

Everyone was talking about Heart Rider's new model.

I had to get away from people. I was going to the forest.

I was almost there when I heard someone on the phone.

"Okay thanks. Tomorrow?" The girl spoke. I think it was Amu.

"Yea I'm not busy thanks so much Greg. Love ya!" She said hanging up her phone.

Love?

Greg?

Not two words I want to hear.

Who was this Greg any way?

I snuck up behind Amu who was sitting in a tree.

"Hey." I breathed in her ear.

"AH! You scared me!" Amu said hitting my arm.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just taking a walk you?" I asked.

"I don't know this place just feels like home." She said looking at the scenery.

Home?

"Oh. I cant believe you can pay your rent with the low salary John gives you." I said.

"Oh…well…um…My place cut down my rent because I gave him tickets to one of your races." She managed.

"That's kool." I said.

Why wouldn't she just tell me the truth?

"So, you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked. I couldn't wait to see what excuse she'd use now.

**AMU'S POV**

I didn't want him to get jealous of Greg because I knew he wouldn't believe me if I told him Greg was gay.

"Just hanging with a friend." I said.

"Oh." Ikuto said.

It looked like he was trying to hold a laugh in.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

I pushed him out of the tree.

Unfortunately he landed on his feet.

"Tell me." I commanded.

"Why?" He asked.

I had to think on this one.

"Or I'll just give Rick a little call." I said.

I felt horrible for using him like this.

"He couldn't lay a finger on me." He said.

"I know." I said.

He looked confused.

"If you don't tell me I'll have to cancel my plans and spend some _quality time_ with Rick." I said smirking.

This made him cringe.

"Your bluffing." He said.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Rick's number.

**RICK'S POV**

My phone started to ring.

Amu!

"Hey Amu." I said.

"Hey _Rick_, is it okay if…" She started to say as the line went dead.

Probably hit a dead zone.

"Well back to business." I said picking up my rainbow princess pony and turned Best Friend by Toy box and started dancing again.

**AMU'S POV**

"Okay, I'll tell you." Ikuto said giving me back my phone.

"Finally." I sighed.

He rolled his eyes in that cute way he does.

Wait…your SO not thinking this.

"Let's just say you look really sexy in chocolate." He said taking off.

He saw the _picture._

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry so short again I can't think of anything. I'M LOSING MY WRITINGNESS SKILLS!!**

**Ikuto: Like you had any in the first place…**

**Delandi: I COMMAND YOU TO SING A SONG!!!**

**Everyone: What?**

**Delandi: SING! Or I kill all of you except Kukai.**

**Everyone: SO WHEN WE ALL COME TOGETHER WE KNOW WHAT TO DO! WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST TO SING I LOVE YOU! SO WHEN WE ALL COME TOGETHER WE KNOW WHAT TO DO WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST FOR YOU!**

**Delandi: Yeah! Tofu for everyone!**

**Amu: Oh the joy.**

**Delandi: Just eat it.**

**Jacob (From Twilight): Review and Delandi don't own Shugo chara or the songs she used.**

**Delandi: YOU KNOW MY NAME JAKE! I LOVE YOU!!!! TEAM JACOB TILL THE END!!**


	5. Darleen,Darleen,Darleen

**AMU'S POV**

I cant believe he saw _it._

I ran home as fast as I could and tried to hide the tomato blush that had spread across my face.

"Amu!" Su, Ran and Miki all shouted in unison.

"What!" I growled.

"If you want to get home faster why don't you just transform with me?" Ran asked.

"Okay." I said then when the transformation was over I flew to my house.

Once I was there I ran to my couch and smashed a pillow to my face.

"Why do you care so much if Ikuto saw?" Miki asked.

"Have you not been paying any attention desu?" Su asked.

"Well…I've been sort of preoccupied with something…" Miki mumbled looking down at her drawing pad.

Suddenly Ran snatched Miki's drawing pad and Miki screamed chasing after them.

I sighed and picked up my head.

I just stared at the ceiling for an hour until my phone rang and I fell off couch.

I grumbled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu?"

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, It's Kelli from work."

I racked my brain trying to find a Kelli…Oh yeah! The make up artist!

"Oh yeah Kelli. What's up?"

"Do you want to come to a party with my friends and I?"

"Sure."

"We'll pick you up at eight. Where do you live?"

"55512 Jaderson."

"Kool. See ya later."

That was odd.

"Hey Miki? Are you in the fashion designing mood?" I asked.

"Sure. Give me a second." Miki started drawing on her drawing pad when the door bell rang.

I opened the door to see a little girl scout and Ikuto off in the distance.

"Hello, My name is put your name here…. Sir or madam would you like to buy some delicious girl scout cookies?" The little girl read off her note card.

Awwwww! She's so cute.

"Do you have any _Samoa's?_" I asked bending down to her height.

"Yep!" She said checking her cart.

"Hurry up Darleen!" Ikuto shouted.

"Hold on! I serving nice wady!" Darleen shouted back.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"I'd like three boxes of _Samoa's."_ I said blushing, again.

"Okay! That would be…7.50!" Darleen exclaimed.

I handed her the money and said "Have a nice day and good luck!"

"Thank you nice wady!" Darleen shouted taking off falling down my porch steps.

She began to cry.

"Are you alright?" I asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto running towards us.

"I tripped." Darleen cried.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked suddenly worried.

"She fell, only a scrape on her knee. I'll go get some disinfectants and a band-aid." I said rushing into the house.

"I told you, you should've earned that first aid badge." Ikuto mumbled.

"It was hard!" Darleen whined.

Ikuto laughed and pulled her into his lap.

He was smiling, not smirking, actually smiling.

I came back outside.

"Hold still Darleen, this might sting a little." I said spraying the disinfectant.

Darleen cringed.

"Want a lollipop to make the sting go away?" I asked.

"Strawbewy?" Darleen asked cocking her head to the side.

"Of course." I answered handing her the lollipop.

"Yay!" Darleen cheered as I put the band-aid on.

"Hey _Amu,_ can I tell you a _secret?_" Ikuto whispered.

**IKUTO'S POV**

She nodded and I motioned her closer.

"You're going to get fat if you eat all those cookies yourself." I whispered then gently bit her ear.

Amu yelped as I chuckled.

"Ikkie? Is this you girl fwiend?" Darleen asked.

"No." "Yes." Amu and I said at the same time

Darleen looked confused.

"I'll explain later." I whispered to Darleen.

"Well we have to go sell more cookies." I said then snapped her bra strap.

"Ow!" Amu squealed.

Darleen hugged her leg.

"See you waiter Amu!" Darleen said taking off with her wagon.

"See ya later." I said before chasing after Darleen.

Then I walked inside to see an absolutely horrific sight.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had to bring my F in Math to a B before I got the computer back.**

**Ikuto: Of course you'd be failing right when you start a new story.**

**Delandi: *hits Ikuto with frying pan* Shut up! At least I raised a grade for this story!**

**Ikuto: Ow…**

**Delandi: I missed that!**

**Amu: You sick person.**

**Delandi: And your first guess was?**

***Silence***

**Delandi: Exactly.**

**Amu: SHE NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Delandi: Whoa. Review. Then I give you a longer chapter because this one so short.**


	6. Naughty Amu!

**AMU'S POV**

"YOU GUYS ATE ALL OF MY _SAMOA_ COOKIES!!!!" I screamed at my chara's.

"Amu… they were as good as Su's cooking!" Ran exclaimed.

"Yea desu!" Su agreed.

"That's why I bought them!" I yelled.

"You can't eat just _one!_" Miki burped.

I growled.

My phone started to ring.

"Hey it's Kelli, I forgot to mention it's a costume party."

"Okay."

"Well see you in a bit!" Kelli said before hanging up the phone.

"Miki, do you think you could make a costume?" I asked.

"Sure." She ripped the first page off and started drawing again.

A few minutes later Miki had finished.

"Here you go Amu!" Miki said holding up her sketchbook.

It was a tube top dress that had black and yellow stripes on it with black feathers at the bottom. It also had small wings and high heel black pumps.

"You are not making me wear this!" I screamed at my chara.

Just as Miki was about to say something I heard a car horn.

"I guess I am." Miki said.

Instantly I was in the little bumble bee costume.

I had the door halfway open as I turned around and said "You know your not coming right?"

My chara's whined as I ran over to Kelli and her friends in Kelli's red convertible.

"Amu, you look so sexy!" One of Kelli friends complimented.

They were all in skimpy little animal outfits too.

"Thanks hot stuff!" I said as I jumped into the back of her convertible.

Tonight I wanted to let loose, forget everything, and just have fun.

When _Stripper Friends _came on the radio Kelli blasted it and we all started to sing along.

"ALL MY STRIPPER FRIENDS! ALL MY EX BOYFRIENDS! WE ALL WANT THE SAME THING! WE ALL WANT THE SAME THING!!!" We all sang, more like screamed down the highway.

When we got there the place looked like a underground club.

We walked in to be greeted by a bar and pounding music.

"Want to hit the bar with us Amu? Drinks on me." Kelli asked.

I had never drank before, but I didn't want to seem soft.

"Sure." We all walked over and got martini's.

They tasted so good!

We all had about three more then One of Kelli's friend, Jess, challenged be to a drinking contest.

"I bet you can't drink more shots then I can." Jess smirked.

"Bitch, your so on!" I exclaimed sitting down at the bar.

"I bet 20 on Jess!" Some girl squealed.

"I got 20 on Amu. That girl's hard core." Kelli approved.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!…" That kept on going until about twenty one when Jess upchucked on the floor and I won.

"Woo! Amu!" Everyone cheered except for the one girl who bet on Jess.

Once everyone stopped cheering I saw a figure in the corner of my eye.

Ikuto.

Something washed over me and I smirked and walked over to him.

"Hey sexy." I greeted him with a seductive smile.

"Hey." Ikuto said slightly shocked.

I felt the urge to do something only naughty girls do.

**IKUTO'S POV**

Amu stepped closer to me and started to un zip my pant zipper withher teeth.

What's gotten into her?

She pulled down my pants, then my under wear, she started to suck on my dick.

Her warm, wet mouth felt… miraculous against my cool skin.

She stopped sucking and gave it one more lick then sloppily kissed my lips and walked off.

I was left standing there. Dumbfounded.

I quickly came to my senses and pulled my pants up before some other chick could get any ideas.

**AMU'S POV**

I was dancing in the crowd when I saw two stripper poles.

"Come on let's go!" Kelli dragged me to the stage when my song started playing.

Before I knew I was upside down on the pole sliding down.

Kelli was smacking my ass with a whip when a man came up on the stage.

I put my legs around his neck and I was hanging by my legs.

My thong was in his face so he started to rub my woman area.

Now, I was _really horny._

I moaned quietly.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom babe?" He asked.

Before I could answer he swept me up and carried me to a room in the back and laid me down.

He started to strip so he was only in his underwear and I did the same.

The last thing I could remember is me screaming in pain then everything else is a blur.

I opened my eyes to see a light blue ceiling.

Ugh. I had a horrific headache.

I groaned and turned to the side.

"Are you okay? Are you going to throw up again?" A flash of blue asked.

"I…Ikuto?" I managed to whisper.

"W…Where am…I?"

"Your in my bed." Ikuto stated.

"What happened?"

"Let's see, you got drunk, stripped and got raped!" Ikuto said with fake perky voice.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve p.m" Ikuto answered.

Shit! I had to meet Greg in a hour!

"Can you get me some Advil?" I asked.

"Fast acting please."

"Okay."

A moment later he came back with two fast acting Advil tablets.

I swallowed them and got up.

I quickly stumbled to the side, being caught by Ikuto.

"Nice fall." Ikuto smirked.

"Whatever, do I have any clothes?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I picked some up from your house." Ikuto said blankly and handed me a bag.

"Thanks…wait. You went into my house!?!?!?" That creep could've…licked all my clothes!

Or eaten one of my thongs! Or smelled one of my used pads! Ewwww.

"Yeah, I thought you might need some clothes." He said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh. Well I'm gonna go change. No peeking perv!" I said taking off to the bathroom door.

"Oh so you let a guy you met for two minutes help you undress but not me?" Ikuto mumbled under his breath.

I threw his hairbrush at his head. "Shut up!"

I looked in the bag after I locked the door behind me.

Jean booty shorts and a light blue tank top with matching open toed high heels.

Of course Ikuto would pick _this_ for me to wear.

I rolled my eyes and slipped it on. I just put my hair into a high ponytail and let my bangs hang down.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at then clock, twelve twenty.

I sat down at his feet.

"What _exactly_ did I do?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't think you want to know." Ikuto replied smiling at his thoughts.

Mind reader.

"Just tell me what I did to you." I pleaded.

"Who said you did anything?" Ikuto asked innocently.

I pointed to his smile which quickly got wiped away and got replaced with a smirk.

"Let's just say, me and you had _fun."_ Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto! What'd you do to me?" I demanded standing up and I clenched his shirt in my furious fists.

"I didn't do anything…I'm the _victim_ here." Ikuto explained.

"Then…what _I _do?" I managed to choke out.

"I don't think your gonna like this…" Ikuto started then explained the rest in my ear.

I could feel my eyes widen. I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Ikuto tried to comfort by patting my back.

When I lifted my head I glanced at the clock and it read twelve forty.

"Shit!" I shouted and ran out the door.

"Amu! Where are you going?" Ikuto asked grabbing my arm.

"Your not my _babysitter_ I con go wherever I want whenever I want." Amu said then pulled her hand away then continued to run.

Babysitter?

This girl is seriously messed up.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Ikuto this chapters for you!**

**Ikuto: THANK YOU!!!**

**Amu: Hate you both.**

**Delandi&Ikuto: We know.**

**Delandi: Yall know what? I'm goin' to have a southern moment.**

**Amu&Ikuto: Shit.**

**Delandi: Darlin, your gonna have to deal with it.**

**Amu: MAKE IT STOP!!!**

**Delandi: You guys are no fun…**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Ikuto: It means read and review, but it should mean read and run…**

**Delandi: *kicks him in the nuts* Shut up! Even though I know its true.**


	7. Ya dont hit gurls

**AMU'S POV**

I ran out of the building then looked around.

I was only about a mile away from the Crazy Karaoke bar I was meeting Greg.

Dammit…here goes a good hair day.

I took off my shoes and started to run in the direction of the karaoke bar.

Ow! I kept on tripping over a bunch of sticks and crap on my way.

I panted and looked at my watch 12:57.

"Three minutes left to spare." I mumble to myself looking up at the Crazy Karaoke bar.

"Hey Amu!" Greg greeted me with a smile making his way through the small crowd.

"Hey Greg!" I said panting with my hands on my knees.

"Did you like run here or something?" Greg asked placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah." I panted.

"Too bad, you got to give me the details later but now, let me fix your hair." Greg smiled and combed all the leaves out of my hair then put it back up in a cute high ponytail with Greg's bow hair tie.

"Thanks Greg, you're the best." I give a Greg a hug.

"No problem, I could only snag one seat. Do you mind sitting on my lap?" Greg asked.

At first I hesitated but soon remembered that Greg was gay.

"I don't mind." I finally said.

Greg took my hand and led me through the crowd.

He sat down at a table in direct view of the stage and motioned for me to sit in his lap.

I sat on his lap then someone started singing on stage.

Greg and I were laughing and having a great time.

**IKUTO'S POV**

Who does that Greg person think he is? Flirting with Amu. Doesn't he know she's _mine?_

I was about to go confront them then a spotlight stopped on Amu and two other people.

"You're our lucky contestant! You three people will sing for a cash prize!" The man on stage announced.

Amu started freaking out but Greg said something in her ear and she walked on stage.

Gosh I hate that guy.

"This is how it works, the audience will decide your fate and the first song you'll sing!" The dude said.

The host pointed to the tall dude on stage and asked the audience what he should sing.

"My humps by Fergie!" Someone shouted.

When he started to sing it sounded like someone was trying to drown a opera singer on steroids.

The tiny lady next Amu started singing Hush Hush by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

She was pretty good but next was Amu.

She had to sing Bad Boy by Cascada and she sounded Angelic.

This went on until the audience picked Amu as the winner and she got a little plastic trophy.

The announcer person pushed her off and she started to crowd surf.

**AMU'S POV**

"Put me down!!!" I screamed but my voice was un heard by the roar of the crowd.

I just gave up on trying to get them to put me down until I felt someone tickle me in my tickle spot.

No one knew where my tickle spot was except for…

"Hey what's up?" Ikuto asked pulling me down.

"What…what…" I was at a lost for words.

"What am I doing here? Just checking up on you and your little _boyfriend."_ Ikuto spat that last word.

I couldn't help myself from laughing.

Greg? My boyfriend??? Hilarious!

"Greg? He's not my boyfriend he's my…" I started until Greg showed up.

"Wondered where you went! Oh Hello," Greg turned to Ikuto. "I'm Greg and you must be Ikuto, I've heard a lot about you." Greg said politely offering a hand but Ikuto returned it with a fist in the face.

"Ikuto!!!!" I screamed in horror as I stood in front of Greg as he took his next punch.

He hit me square in the eye.

Body Guards pulled a shocked Ikuto back as Greg got me out of there as soon as possible.

"He. Hit. You."

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**Delandi: I'm sorry!!!**

**All: We should kill you!**

**Delandi: I've been really busy!**

**All: So you have no time for us…**

**Ikuto: Especially sexy ol me!**

**Delandi: I'm tired and my throat hurts so I'm ending this A/N with a disclaimer that I don't own any of the songs that I used in this story or Shugo chara and Go out and get yourselves princess ponies so you can be gangsta like me!**


	8. Stubborn Ikuto

**IKUTO'S POV**

As the body guards pulled me away all I could think was that I hit her.

Stupid empathetic Amu…

I guess I really wasn't joking when I said that she always gets in the way.

It's not my fault though, who knew that Amu would just get in front of _Greg_ like that.

So yep. Her fault. Not mine.

**AMU'S POV**

"He. Hit. You." Greg said infuriated.

"It's taking like **all** of my will power not to go back in there and beat his ass." Greg said pacing and doing his usual finger wag at me.

"I know, but my eyes not _that_ bad." I lied.

It hurt sooo bad. He got me straight in the eye.

"Yeah, it _is _that bad. I already can see swelling." Greg said tilting my head so he could see it better.

I pulled my head away as soon as he got a hold of my head trying not to give him a good look.

"Your getting a black eye…you have a photo shot tomorrow! What are we going to do?" Greg started to panic.

"I have to think of something1"

If I really look that bad we'll have to go for a different type of sexy…

I have the perfect thing.

"That's an scandalous idea! I like the way you think." Greg smiled and walked off.

I just thought of something, where'd my chara's go?

I caught a cab to get home ASAP.

When I got there I found Miki crying in her egg.

"Who went emo again? Miki! Miki!" I cheered.

Miki looked up and flew to me and gave me a hug.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick ever since Ran and Su left to find the recipe for those girl scout cookies about three hours ago!" Miki ranted.

"It told them they were addicting…" I mutter to myself.

"Anyways I had a bit too much fun at the party."

"I'm guessing you ended up covered in your puke passed out in bath tub am I correct?" Miki asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

I shouted.

"Actually you do." Miki held up a contract.

"It's in your contract."

"There's a contract for having a chara?!?!?"

"Yep."

Wow, didn't know Shugo Chara's had a clue about legal matters.

"Well we do."

"Get out of my head!!!!" I screamed and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator just like a normal person would, by the handle.

I was going to have some Depressios for …I forgot what meal this was.

I got some Depressios from the cabinet and I reached for some milk.

When I tried to pour it on my Depressios it came out all crunchy like.

I wondered if I should eat it.

I'll ask Rick!

Ring, Ring, Ringity Ring Ring.

"Hey Amu. What's up?" Rick asked.

"Hi Rick, should, should you eat milk if it's crunchy?" I asked unsure if this was a stupid question or not.

"Barney doesn't so I wouldn't think you should." Rick said.

Who the hell is Barney? He cant be talking about the creepy purple dinosaur…is he?

"Um…Thanks." I hung up.

I guess I'll take his and Barney's advice.

I threw out my Depressios and then my phone rang.

"Helloooooo?" I asked.

"Ikuto here."

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry! I cant think of any ideas! If you want to help me send me a PM of what you'd like to happen and I'll put you in my authors note if I like your idea!!!!**

**Ikuto: Oooooh such a accomplishment.**

**Delandi: Shut up Ikuto. Blue hair is so 2008.**

**Ikuto: It…it is?**

**Amu: Yes, Blonde is now in.**

**Delandi: YES!!! Haha in yo face Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: -feels hair- I still like you.**

**Amu&Delandi: Giggle giggle!**

**Ikuto: Are you laughing at me?**

**Amu&Delandi: Yep!**

**Ikuto: Gr.**

**Delandi: I know own the creepy purple dinosaur named barney!**

**Amu: Nope!**


End file.
